Surprise It's A Wedding
by elin2002
Summary: Tommy and Kim have a conversation about their future and make some important decisions.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers, but I did just get the DVDs YAY!)**_

Tommy and Kim were hanging out in his room after their talk about her leaving when an idea struck Tommy.

"Beautiful before you leave you want to do something incredibly crazy?"

"Like what Handsome?"

"Marry me?"

"I'm sorry I think you just asked me to marry you before I leave?"

"I did, so what do you say?"

"Tommy, I'm going to Florida tomorrow. When are we going to pull off a wedding? How are we going to pull one off?"

"Is that you saying yes."

"That's me saying 'Hell yes' but again how?"

"City Hall? Just us?"

"Just us? What about the others?"

"They can come to the next one. Because there will be another one."

"To me I hope." Said Kim with a smile.

"No one else I would rather be with so let's hit the road."

"WAIT! I have to get a dress."

"What you're wearing is fine."

"Tommy!"

"Okay tell you what here. There now you're wearing white and you're so small my shirt fits you like a dress anyways."

"You are such a guy."

"I think you like that about me."

"I do."

"Good keep that thought for when the judge asks you. Now let's go."

"Coming."

Tommy drove quickly to City Hall and the couple went in and started to fill out the paperwork.

"ALPHA I'M SENSING A SPIKE IN THE MORPHIN GRID SHOW ME THE RANGERS."

"Right away Zordon. Ay-Yi-Yi-Yi what are Tommy and Kim doing?"

"THEY ARE AT CITY HALL ALPHA CONTACT THE OTHERS. INCLUDING JASON, TRINI, AND ZACK."

"Of course Zordon."

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP** (You guys know the tune)

"This is Rocky I read you Zordon."

"ROCKY YOU AND THE OTHERS NEED TO TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY."

"Tommy and Kim aren't here." Said Rocky.

"I KNOW THIS CONSERNS THEM."

"We're on our way."

In a quick flash of light the 4 Rangers appeared in their respective colors.

"Zordon is everything okay? Where are Tommy and Kim?" Asked Adam.

"ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED SHORTLY. ALPHA HAVE YOU HAD SUCCESS IN CONTACTING THE OTHERS."

"Right now Zordon."

"This is Jason?"

"JASON, ARE YOU AND THE OTHERS IN A SAFE SPOT TO BE TRANSPORTED."

"We can be. Hang on." Said Jason confused. "Okay we're good."

In flashes of grey light the 3 former Rangers appeared in the Command Center.

"Is everything okay Zordon, where's the love birds?" Asked Zack.

"BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE."

"Where are they?" Asked Aisha.

"That would be City Hall. Tell me they aren't." Said Jason.

"MY CENSORS TELL ME THAT AN ANCIENT PROPHCY IS ABOUT TO COME TO PASS, HOWEVER IT IS COMPLICATED BY THE FACT THAT KIMBERLY LEAVES FOR FLORIDA TOMORROW."

"Have any of you kicked him in the head lately?" Asked Trini.

"He took a nasty hit from Kim a couple days ago." Said Aisha. "Flat on his back. More funny than actual concern."

"What are we doing Zordon?" Asked Jason.

"I AM GOING TO TELEPORT YOU TO CITY HALL THEY DESERVE TO HAVE THEIR FAMILY AT THE CEREMONY THAT WILL LINK THEM FOREVER TO EACH OTHER."

"So we're not stopping them?" Asked Billy.

"WHETHER IT BE TODAY OR YEARS DOWN THE LINE THE PROPHACY WILL COME TO PASS. WE MUST EMBRACE THEM AS THEIR FAMILY AND CONGRATULATE THEM ON THEIR NEW JOURNEY IT WILL NOT BE EASY."

"Well let's go to a wedding." Said Adam.

"Wait until Rita and Zedd find out." Said Rocky.

"Zordon can we send them an announcement later?" Asked Billy jokingly.

"I HAVE A FEELING THEY WILL FIND OUT SOON. ALPHA PREPARE FOR TELEPORTATION."

"Right away Zordon."

The Rangers current and former teleported into men's and ladies' room respectively and just about scared the crap out of Kim and Tommy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Tommy once he had recovered.

"Someone told us you were going to marry our sister today. Thought I'd crash the wedding and hook up with a bridesmaid." Said Jason with a smile.

"You've been doing that for the last 6 months." Said Zack.

"So I can assume the girls are with Kim?"

"The assumption would be correct." Said Billy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Adam.

"Because I thought you'd try and talk us out of it."

"Tommy, we're not normal most people get married at 30 and face it we're older than most 30 year olds at 18." Said Rocky.

"Yeah, so you're right on time." Said Zack.

"Thanks Guys. So Jase?"

"Not even a question."

Meanwhile with the girls when they teleported in Kim just looked at them calmly.

"Hey Guys."

"_Hey guys_ you're getting married we just teleported in and that's all you can say?" Said Trini.

"Yup, I'm just happy I wasn't doing my eyeliner."

"Girl, what are you wearing?" Asked Aisha.

"My wedding sweatshirt."

"More like Tommy's."

"Yup."

"Kim you need a dress."

"Nope. I just need you guys and Tommy. Let's go. So the guys are with him?"

"Yup don't worry he won't be late."

"I'd kill him and he knows it."

The group of teenage 30-somethings left their respective bathrooms and made their way to the courtroom they had been told to go to. The court reporter who would have served as a witness started the music and the men waited for Kim.

"Jason!" Called Trini from the back of the room.

"What's up you're scaring the crap out of Tommy."

"Walk your little sister down the aisle?"

"Absolutely."

The girls then walked down the aisle, while the men all saw Tommy visibly exhale and chuckled to themselves. Next it was Kim's turn she walked down the aisle on Jason's arm and smiled at her groom. After Jason handed her off to Tommy he took his place beside him.

"Welcome, now who gives this woman to this man?"

"First no one is giving me to him, I was escorted." Said Kim with a smile.

"Okay, now who escorted this woman." Said the Judge returning her smile.

"Am I allowed to say I did, Sis?" Asked Jason.

"If you must."

"I did. Take her away Bro." Said Jason with a laugh clapping Tommy on the shoulder.

"Do you Thomas take Kimberly to be your wife?"

"I Do."

"Do you Kimberly take Thomas to be your husband?"

"I Do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of California you are now wife and husband."

"They did it Zordon they fulfilled the prophecy." Said Alpha while watching on the viewing globe.

"I ALWAYS KNEW THIS WOULD COME. I'M JUST GLAD WE WERE ABLE TO SEE IT." Said Zordon.

Meanwhile on the moon Zedd watched in horror as the two strengthened their bond.

"NOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN SHE WAS SUPPOSED LEAVE AND HE WAS SUPPOSED TO WEAKEN. NOW MY PLANS TO BREAK THEM AND THE PROPHACY ARE RUINED, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RITA! YOU AND THAT GIRL WILL PAY!"

"But Zeddy, she's still leaving maybe we'll still be able to do something." Said Rita.

"NO! I AM THROUGH LISTENING TO YOU."

The group were sitting in the park celebrating Tommy and Kim's marriage when Kim made a sudden decision and pulled on Tommy's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." Tommy and Kim found a secluded place away from the others and sat down "What's up Beautiful?"

"I've decided I'm not going."

"Kim."

"No, listen to me. I don't think this is the right move for me, for us, or even for the world."

"We would understand, we'd find someone to be in your spot like we did for Jase, Trini, and Zack."

"My spot is here. This is my decision I don't want to leave."

"Kim I just don't want you to regret this years down the line."

"I won't because I've done bigger things than the Pan Global Games. I've helped save the world, and I got married today to one of the best men I've ever met. I love you Tommy nothing will ever make me regret that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well lets go tell the others and then go inform Zordon that he doesn't have to search for a new Ranger."

The newlyweds went back to the others and informed them of Kim's decision and they showed their appreciation for her staying.

"So where are you two going to live?" Asked Jason.

"Uh, we'll figure that out when we inform our parents." Said Kim.

"Aren't you staying in the downstairs apartment now?" Asked Trini to Tommy.

"Yeah, but I still have to talk to them." Said Tommy.

The group finished their meal and contacted Zordon so Jason, Trini, and Zack could be teleported back to Switzerland. After they disappeared in flashes of light the others left, leaving Tommy and Kim to make the trek to his house to talk to his parents.

"You ready?" Asked Tommy.

"Yup."

"Hi Kids how was your day?" Asked Kate Oliver seeing her son and who she thought was still his girlfriend walk in.

"Good we hung out in the park for a bit with the others." Answered Kim.

"Is Dad around?" Asked Tommy.

"He's in the garage." Kate walked over to the kitchen window and opened it. "Jimmy come in here Kimberly's pregnant!"

"No I'm not." Said Kim looking at Tommy and then his parents knowing his mother was joking.

"So what's this I hear I'm going to be a grandpa?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"No but how about a father in law for now?" Asked Kim.

"What are you kids talking about?"

"Um, we got married today." Said Tommy holding up his and Kim's hands.

"You did what? Without us?" Asked Kate.

"We did, but we plan on having a bigger one later but right now we want to know if Kim can move in down in the basement apartment with me?"

"Well of course. I wouldn't try to separate you guys. I guess congratulations are in order." Said Kate hugging both teens.

"Thank you."

"So who escorted you down the aisle?" Asked Jimmy.

"Um, Billy did." Said Kim keeping the fact that Jason, Trini, and Zack were there since they couldn't really explain it.

"Did you take pictures?"

"We did, but I still have to get them developed." Answered Kim with a smile thankful that Tommy's parents were being supportive. She hadn't really expected anything less of the older couple they were the by far the most easy going parents they knew.

"Well I guess you guys are going to need to go get Kim's stuff from Aisha's house and inform your parents."

"Yeah. I should probably call my mother first before we go." Said Kim.

"Let's go downstairs then we'll leave." Said Tommy.

"Congratulations you two." Said Jimmy.

"Thanks Dad."

The couple went downstairs into what was now their apartment and found the phone to call Kim's mother in Paris.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Sweetheart how are you?"

"I'm great I have some news so I need your full attention." Kim said now holding Tommy's hand.

"Okay, what is this news."

"Tommy and I got married today."

"Kimberly Ann that is not something to joke about."

"I'm not joking we went to the court house this afternoon and got married. So I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving over to Tommy's tonight."

"Kimberly you two are 18 you are so young why would you do this? What about the Pan Globals?"

"Mom, training for the Pan Globals almost killed me. I wasn't happy this makes me happy, ecstatic even. We love each other, we were planning on getting married anyways it was just a matter of time."

"Was anyone there?"

"Just our friends."

"That's expected. So what did you wear?"

"Jeans and one of Tommy's white sweatshirts."

"You didn't wear a dress?"

"Well as my husband pointed out his shirts fit me like dresses anyways. Besides we're going to have a more formal ceremony later so I'll wear a dress then."

"I'm not thrilled about this Kim, but congratulations to you guys." Said Caroline.

"Thank you Mom."

"You're welcome well I'm going to let you go you have a busy day of packing ahead and you need to spend time with your husband. I'll call you later in the week for more details."

"Of course. Bye Mom."

"Bye Honey."

"Well that went okay." Said Tommy leaning back on the couch pulling Kim to him.

"Yeah. You ready to move some bags?"

"Am I going to have closet space after this?"

"Probably not."

"Yeah lets go. So we can come back here and start our honeymoon." Tommy getting up and pulling her with him.

"Lets go." After they got upstairs Tommy found his parents to let them know they were leaving. "Mom, Dad we're going to head to Sha's and get Kim moved in."

"You're not going to fit her stuff in your jeep." Said Jimmy.

"No but we've got 5 other cars to use."

"Here leave me your keys and take my pick up that way you only have to make one trip."

"You sure Dad."

"Yeah."

"Okay here." Said Tommy handing over his keys and taking Jimmy's.

When they got to Aisha's house they found the rest of their group. The girls quickly made their way to the guest room Kim had been using and started packing her clothes.

"So what did you're guys parents say?"

"Tommy's parents were cool. My mom was a little hesitant."

"Tommy's parents are always cool. So have you thought about what you guys are doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's your wedding night? And you guys can finally actually spend the night together without one of you having to sneak out before the parents wake up."

"We don't do that." Said Kim with a smile.

"Please Girl we shared a wall."

"Sorry."

"It's fine I usually put on music." Said Aisha with a smile.

"I bought a little something last week when we went shopping that I think I'm going to use tonight."

The girls had all of Kim's things packed and then called the guys in to do the heavy lifting. Kim thanked Aisha's parents profusely for allowing her to stay with them before the teens left and brought everything back to Tommy and Kim's. After they finished moving Kim's stuff the guys then brought Tommy's stuff down from his room as well.

"You Kids got everything?" Asked Kate coming down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yup now we just have to put it away and then we can relax." Said Kim.

"Well Honey you should be relaxing you technically did just get out of the hospital a couple days ago."

"I know but I'm fine." Said Kim appreciating the concern.

"Tommy do you have your dad's keys?"

"Oh yeah here." Said Tommy switching keys with Kate.

"Your grandmother called while you guys were gone and she's having a problem with her air conditioner so your father and I are going to drive over there and check it out. So we'll see you in the morning."

"Do you need us to go with you?" Asked Kim.

"No, you guys stay here and enjoy your wedding night. We'll be back sometime tomorrow." Said Kate.

"Bye Mom." Said Tommy.

"Bye Kate."

"So we have the whole night to ourselves?"

"Tell you what why don't we leave the major unpacking for tomorrow and just relax tonight. Mom's right you did just get out of the hospital."

"Handsome I'm fine, let's just enjoy our wedding night okay. I promise I will relax some tomorrow. Tonight I just want to be with you."

"Well that I can agree to." Said Tommy leaning over to kiss her when the phone rang.

"Ugh, really?" Said Kim.

"Who could that be?"

"Might as well answer it. Hello?"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt whatever it is I interrupted but Coach Schmidt called looking for you and he said to call him at his hotel." Said Aisha.

"Shit. Okay thanks Sha. I'll call him now."

"So what did I interrupt?"

"Nothing good bye Sha."

"Good bye Mrs. Oliver."

"What's wrong?" Asked Tommy as she hung up.

"I forgot to call Coach Schmidt and tell him my decision, he called Aisha's house looking for me." Kim dialed the Inn's number and waited for someone to answer while leaning back into Tommy who wrapped his arms around her.

"Angel Grove Inn Angela speaking."

"Angela it's Kimberly Hart."

"Hey Kim what's up?"

"Not much is Coach Schmidt still there?"

"Yeah, you want his room?"

"Yes could you connect me?"

"Sure, and I'm happy you're okay I heard about the fall."

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem."

"Hello?" Answered the older man.

"Hi Coach Schmidt it's Kimberly Hart, my friend told me you were trying to reach me?"

"Yes, I was calling to see how you were feeling Kimberly. I was surprised when your friend said you weren't home resting."

"Actually I am I don't live at the Campbell's anymore."

"Great you've decided to join us in Florida where shall I pick you up?"

"About that, Coach Schmidt I appreciate the opportunity you've given me to train and try out but I found my place a long time ago with my friends and my husband."

"Your husband? I thought you were dating Tommy?"

"I was, but now we're married. We've been talking about it for a while and decided to get married today so I moved out of the Campbell's and into an apartment with Tommy."

"Kimberly I'm disappointed you won't be joining us you showed amazing promise."

"I'm still going to show promise I'll just be wearing a ring on my finger nothing is going to change. While competing in meets is fun it wasn't the main reason I got into gymnastics and the last couple years I've competed in less meets and been fine with it. So thank you for the opportunity but I'm staying in Angel Grove until we head out for college."

"Okay, well I hope someday to see you on the world's gymnastics stage."

"Have a good day Coach Schmidt. Good bye."

"Good bye Kimberly."

"You okay?" Asked Tommy.

"Yup, and I'm ready to pick up where we left off now where was that exactly?"

"I believe we were doing this." He said kissing her fully on the mouth.

Kimberly deepened the kiss and soon the mood changed in the room. Kim moved from sitting between Tommy's legs to straddling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his arms held her to him as if he was hugging her. This went on for a few minutes before Tommy moved and carried Kim into what was now their bedroom. She moved her legs to stand before him and breaking the kiss.

"I figured our first time married should be in our bed rather than our couch where all our friends will be sitting." Said Tommy.

"I agree, but sometime soon we will." Said Kim with a laugh.

"Of course." Said Tommy resuming their kiss and moving to remove Kim's shirt.

The newlyweds took turns undressing each other until finally they were before each other on their bed. Tommy broke the kiss and leaned over Kim to reach into the nightstand and pulled out the condom.

"When did you put those in there?" Asked Kim with a smile.

"That's my nightstand from upstairs they never left. If only we could Rocky what he helped move."

"Our stash." Said Kim with a smile as she watched her husband roll the condom on to himself before she watched and felt him make the carnal connection with her. "Oh, that feels so good."

"Just you wait Beautiful." Said Tommy slowly leaning down to kiss her while slowly moving his hips. They kept this pace going for a little while until Kim broke the kiss.

"Tommy we need to speed up, I need you so bad it hurts." She said caressing his back a little.

"All you had to do is say the word Beautiful."

The couple sped up their ministrations, the soothing caresses became grabs, and the sweet words became short gasps and moans. Kim not being able to take Tommy being in charge anymore decided to take matters into her own hands and used all her strength to flip them over which surprised Tommy because during the maneuver they never once lost the connection their lower regions had with one another. Kim continued moving over Tommy with his hands firmly palming her breasts.

"Oh God!" Said Kim quickly moving over Tommy. He could tell it wouldn't take much more for his wife to fall off the cliff so being sure not to disrupt their connection he flipped them back to their original position before moving them to their sides so they faced one another closely as they fell over together.

"I love you Beautiful so much." He whispered breathlessly as he filled the condom. On one hand he couldn't wait for the day that they could be together like this without a condom between them but knew on the correct hand they were nowhere near ready for children not while they were in high school and sure as hell not while they were still Rangers he knew given how many times Zedd and Rita used them against each other they would have no problem using an innocent child for their mission especially their child. They would have to wait until their tenure was done and they weren't living in his parents' basement.

"I love you too, Handsome forever." Said Kim as she felt him quiver which started her climax and she made sure to keep moving keeping up the friction so she could have the most powerful climax with him to date.

They laid there conjoined together coming down the frantic grasps at each other's flesh now became gentle caresses once more, deep languid kisses became short pecks as they listened to each other breathe softly.

"We should probably clean up I need to get the condom off."

"Noo." Kim whined with a smile.

"Someday we will stay connected all night but right now it's just too risky. I'll be right back I promise." Tommy slowly pulled out of his wife and went about the business of cleaning himself up before coming back into the room with a washcloth and towel and went about cleaning Kim gently.

"Tommy, you keep doing that you're going to need another condom." Said Kim stretching and arching her back sensually.

"We have all night and the rest of our lives Beautiful if you want it again all you have to do is say so."

"I want you Tommy, but right now my body is like Jell-o I don't think I can move my toes let alone move my legs enough to let you in."

"I thought you were a gymnast and you were flexable?" He said jokingly.

"Even a gymnast/power ranger needs recovery time from first time married love making with her husband."

After their recovery Tommy and Kim made love that night for as long as the condoms held out and slept well into the afternoon only be woken because their communicators went off it was their first battle married and soon the couple were home safe after a stop off at the store for the biggest box the couple could find of condoms and continued to celebrate their marriage until it was time to face their next challenge of a Monday morning of their senior year. No one missed the rings on the couple's fingers and most offered them congratulations, while the more spiteful people questioned whether or not Kim was pregnant. That came mostly from the girls who were jealous that Kim was with Tommy period let alone married to him now. Wouldn't they all be surprised when in the coming months that Kim's stomach wouldn't expand.

Graduation and college was around the corner as well as the rest of their lives they didn't know what they would do but as long as they had each other, their family including an emotional robot and a giant floating head/father figure they would make it through anything.


End file.
